Food for Thought
by Allrounder
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby had screwed up alot, every one knows. Destroying park property, releasing demons and nearly killing people. But this really takes the cake. You can't really blame them for it, but who in the world does things without looking at what they were doing? FemMordecai, FemRigby
1. Glowing Food isn't Good For You

AN: My eighth story. Please Read & Review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular Show.**

_**Benson's Office, 1340 hrs**_

_Usually, when your boss asks you to do something, you do it. But do Mordecai and Rigby ever do what other people tell them without question? If you say yes, go get a lobotomy. Why? Well, order them to work, they'll do it. Turn your head, they're gone. Why do I even try?_

"Why the heck did Benson write this? He already made us look bad in the Book of Park Records." Mordecai slapped the journal out of Rigby's hands. "Dude, stop looking through Benson's stuff. We're only supposed to look for his-ah! Here it is!" Mordecai held up a small thumb drive.

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Ugh. What's in that thing, anyways?" Mordecai squinted and examined the drive. "I don't know. Probably more stuff about us, I think. Come on. Let's drop this off at Benson's House and go on break. I heard the Coffee Shop got something new." All he got in return was snoring.

"Or we could just take a nap first. That works."

_**Coffee Shop, 1450 hrs**_

"Here's your coffee, guys." Margaret placed the two steaming cups on the counter. "Yeah, thanks." She then winced and rubbed her head. "Hey, Margaret? You feeling' okay?" "Yeah, Mordecai. Just that my I've been feeling weird all day. Maybe I should see a doctor… Never mind. I'll be back with your food, guys."

In the kitchen, Eileen was also having trouble also. Her neighbours had a party which kept her awake all night. With Margaret having a major headache and Eileen having sleep problems, you can be sure that the food isn't going to be normal. This was what happened;

Eileen was making the salad when she nearly fell asleep. With that, she accidentally hit a bottle of green…stuff into the mix. She then handed it over to Margaret, which in her dazed state poured the same thing into the burger. Reaching for the catsup, Margaret got hit by a blast of pain which caused her to drop the catsup. Slipping on the red sauce, Eileen lost her glasses and knocked a bottle of blue chemical (that was in the back) into the salad and spilled into Margaret's eyes. Blinded, she tried to wash her eyes off with water but grabbed a bottle of hot sauce instead. Feeling the sting from the chemical, she accidentally poured the sauce into the burger and some into the salad. Eileen tried to search for her glasses, but she instead hit more weird concoctions into the food. Margaret then got her sight back, but she then tripped on Eileen. She flipped the table and the food flew through the air, landing right in front of (the distracted) Mordecai and Rigby.

It was hilariously funny, especially in an enclosed space.

"Hey! Food!" Mordecai reached for his burger while Rigby grasped his spoon. "Ugh. My eyes… Wait, where's the food?" Margaret took a glance at Mordecai and Rigby and saw the glowing food in front of them. "Oh no. WAIT GUYS! DON'T EAT THAT- food." She took a futile jump towards them, but the pieces were already cut and eaten till none was left. "Wow. That was great. Thanks, Margaret! Be sure to help me thank Eileen!" They placed the money on the table and left the shop, leaving the gaping Margaret and fumbling Eileen behind.


	2. Mordecai & Rigby?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular Show.**

_**Mordecai and Rigby's room, 2230 hrs**_

"Man, how does Benson scream that loud? You would think that his voice would at least tone down a bit." Mordecai shifted in his bed. "Yeah." Rigby suddenly clutched his stomach in pain. "Ughh…" Mordecai spared a glance at him. "Hey, do you need the bucket with the skates again?" Rigby waved his hand in defence. "Nah, I'm fine. You've been like this all day too, I remember." Mordecai rolled his eyes and on his side, his back facing Rigby. "Meh. I'll sleep it off." Rigby jumped into the lump of clothes. "Yeah… Just…Sleep…It…Off…zzz…"

_**0930 hrs**_

"Mordecai… Wake up Mordecai…" Mordecai turned in his sleep, trying to shut out the voice. "WAKE UP ALREADY!" Mordecai shot up from the bed, his blanket landing on his head. He pulled in down to his body and took a look at the person who screamed at him. "What the heck? What did you do that- Uh… who are you?" In front of Mordecai's bed, is a short, pink-furred squirrel with a black-ringed tailed that was hung up, similar to Rigby's. She was wearing a pink blouse with a matching skirt, her arms crossing over her chest. Her face was warped in the form of annoyance and confusion.

She waved her arms in the air. "Hello?! I'm Rigby, you ding-dong!" Her voice was high and shrill. Mordecai examined the squirrel closely. "Rigby? HAHAHA! No seriously, who the heck are you?" Mordecai could see her face reddening. "I'm Rigby!" Mordecai laughed harder. "Oh yeah? (HAHAHAHA) Then let me test you. (HAHAHAHA)" A grin appeared on her face.

"Shoot."

"What did Rigby get for Pops' birthday this year?"

"A fake phone from the 1980s."

"Why?"

"Because Benson said that he would fire me if I didn't."

"Correct. What did I do when Rigby was in an egg-induced coma?"

"How should I know? I was in a coma!"

"Correct."

"What?"

"Never mind. Next question; what did Rigby bet when we were playing against Death's team in bowling?"

"He was going to give me a Soul Ball while I was going to give him all of our souls."

"Correct. You're Rigby, all right. Now, if you would excuse me, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

But instead of blowing up against Mordecai, Rigby just smirked. "What? You're not going to scream at me?" She shook her head. "Why? You should be angry that you're a girl. Hahahaha!" "Look who's talking." Mordecai shot Rigby a puzzled look. "What?" Mordecai threw off the blanket and looked at the mirror.

She was now colored light blue, her hair let down to her waist with a blue bow on her She was wearing a similar blouse and skirt to Rigby's just that it was bigger and colored blue. That was when she noticed that her voice was higher than Rigby's. She just stood there, gaping at her new form.

The scream could be heard all across the park.

Rigby gave a slap to the back of Mordecai's neck. "Dude, right now, we need to know what made us like this. No time for screaming or crying. That scream probably made everyone think you were being robbed or something." Mordecai picked herself up and nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Anyway if anyone sees us like this we'll never live it down."

"And they would laugh their asses off."

"That's true too. Luckily today's our day off. There's no way anyone would try to find us."

That was before they heard the knocking on the door.

AN: Feel free to tell me how this chapter's horrible.


	3. Mind Changes are Little, but noticeable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular Show.**

"Crud!" Their new voices changed the curse to a loud, high-pitched shriek that ran through the house. "Hey, guys?" A shaky voice asked as another knocked sounded. It was High Five Ghost. "Great. With Fives around, Muscle Man's probably with him. AND WHO"S BETTER TO KNOW THAT WE ARE NOW-" Mordecai gave a punch. "OW! What was that for?!" "Be quiet!" Mordecai hissed. The knocking got louder. "Hello?"

"They're not there, Fives." Benson's voice was heard. "AW, GREAT! NOW BENSON'S GONNA KNOW THAT WE TURNED INTO-!" Another punch. "Ow…" "Be cool, dude. I'm going to see what they want." Rigby shot Mordecai a look. "What? What're you gonna do? Go up there, say, 'Hello, I'm Mordecai and I look like this because of an-OW!" Mordecai retracted her arm.

She cleared her throat and opened the door a crack, leaving only her eye visible. "Uh…Heh. Yeah?" She asked with her voice slightly deeper. Outside, Benson and HFG were the only ones there, without Muscle Man in sight. Benson checked his clipbook. "I didn't receive the thumb drive yesterday. Do you have it?" "What? Rigby left it at your apartment, right?" Benson was unusually calm. "No, he didn't."

The door suddenly swung open and Rigby stepped out. "Yeah I did. I gave it to High Fives. He said he would give it to you." Benson and HFG then stared in gaping shock at the pink squirrel and blue jay that was apparently Mordecai and Rigby. "Huh? What's wrong with them?" Mordecai face-palmed. "Rigby, just give them the drive." Rigby shrugged. "I don't have it." Rigby innocently replied. "Rigby! Don't make it any worse!" Rigby rolled her eyes. "Fine…" Rigby went back into the room, came back out and placed it on the still-gaping Benson. When the door was shut, Benson and HFG snapped out of their daze. "Uh…who were those two?" Benson pocketed the hard drive. "I think they were Mordecai and Rigby." After double taking each other, they laughed to the top of their voices as they went down the hall.

In the room, Mordecai slid her back down the wall and hugged her . "Well, that was absolutely embarrassing." Mordecai shot Rigby a look. "Dude, shut up. Just, shut up." Rigby approached Mordecai and sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't be such a downer. At least we're not acting like girls, right?" Suddenly, a weird look came over Mordecai's face. "Yeah! But I don't wanna change back anyway!" "Me too!" They slapped their hands over their mouths.

"What the heck did we just say?"

The duo double took each other.

"Let's go see Skips."

"Skips?! Why? Not like we need more people to know that WE ARE NOW (punch)-OW!"

"Rigby. Go. See. Skips. Now."

AN: My proofreader is away.


End file.
